


Bass Strings

by senko_sin



Category: Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Band Fic, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Kinda angst I dont really know, M/M, Memory loss Karl Jacobs, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senko_sin/pseuds/senko_sin
Summary: “No, not really.” Quackity shrugged before Sapnap spoke up“What's your name? You look familiar.”“It’s uh, Karl, Karl Jacobs.” I said, maybe this band had played the year before? Maybe that’s why they were so comfortable just randomly offering to buy me dinner?“Holy shit.” Sapnap said in surprise.hello! this was made by me and my friend dirk! hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Loud sounds.

As I call for the next band to go up on stage I see the guys start to hurry themselves on, two of the men stuck out to me.  
Two guys, one of them was sort of a short one, with a beanie and a scar that extends from the top of his eyebrow to the corner of his lip. And a pretty tall one, a bandana tied on his head, fluffy black hair peeking out from the top of it. They were both bass players, conversing with each other about what they'd do after the show was over.  
Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to let them continue their conversation, so I had to step in.  
“Excuse me, your band is up next.” I said politely, shoving my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. No reason to show up to work all dressed up when I wasn't going onstage.  
“Oh shit you're right, thanks.” The taller male said, walking out onto the stage, the shorter one following. “Damnit, Karl, you should’ve asked for their names!” I mumbled to myself, facepalming. It didn’t matter too much, not currently, at least. I could either ask after, or I’d catch on from the crowd.  
After the band got all set up they started playing, from the loud bass from the two guys to the drums to literally everything it was amazing, one of the most amazing bands I've heard in awhile. I did all the lighting work and made sure nothing went out of hand like fans trying to get on stage. (That had already happened once that night, a different band, with a much rowdier fanbase.)  
I heard the names “Sapnap” and “Big Q” being chanted by the crowd, I tried assuming that those were the names of the two bass players. Although I doubted “Big Q” was either of their real names. Probably some weird stage name, or a joke name presented by the fans. Either one was possible. I just listened and watched as the show went on. It was really nice music, so much so I almost forgot about my actual job, having to rush to put the spotlights on Sapnap and ‘Big Q’ for their solo’s. 

After a few more songs and some more rushed lights placements, the band appeared to be getting ready to say goodbye to their fans. I was standing just backstage, looking out at them. Their show was nice, I hadn’t seen them much more than angling lights their way, but they’d sounded nice. They were saying something, but I was zoning out then, their voices nothing but a droning I was vaguely aware of in the back of my head.  
“All right, all right! We played all the music we can tonight, but who cares about that. Let's give it up for the people backstage who worked so hard to make this happen!” The tall guy said, cheers and applause coming from the audience. The two bass players walked backstage, seeing me on the side and dragging me out, placing me front and center as the fans of all ages cheered and applauded louder and louder. I panicked, sort of just standing uncomfortable in place, then did the most awkward wave I could ever manage, smiling a bit before rushing myself back into the backstage area, grabbing myself a water from the small mini fridge laying back here. An uneasy feeling washed over me, and I gulped down some water, as though that would simply wash it away.

I was planning to have some peace, considering this was the last band I had to help tonight. There were a few more, I usually liked to pretend I was part of the crowd. (I never really was, I mostly hung around to make sure nothing went horribly wrong.)

I started shutting stuff down, seeing the bandmates leave the stage, three of them going to their respective areas while the two bassists that dragged me out of my safe haven come up to me, a guilty look on their faces.  
“Sorry for dragging you out there like that.” the shorter one said. “Pretty dick move, Quackity.” the taller one said to the other.  
“HEY! You went along with it, Sapnap.” They bickered with each other for a couple seconds before turning to me  
“Anyway, we were trying to say is there any, like, way to like repay for doing that? Like I dunno, dinner or something?” 

It took me a moment to register this. Usually bands would thank me for helping, sure, but they wouldn’t usually ask to hash things out if they managed to upset me. Let alone pay for food.

“Is there any other reason you’re asking?” I questioned, skeptical. These guys didn’t even know my name.

“No, not really.” Quackity shrugged before Sapnap spoke up  
“What's your name? You look familiar.”  
“It’s uh, Karl, Karl Jacobs.” I said, maybe this band had played the year before? Maybe that’s why they were so comfortable just randomly offering to buy me dinner?  
“Holy shit.” Sapnap said in surprise.


	2. Foggy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not having any memories with him. I knew this would happen at some point, someone from my highschool would notice me and ask me how I was. I thought I was ready for it, but Sapnap had very quickly proven that wrong.

There was that anxious feeling again. Sapnap looked at me with recognition, although his expression was hard to read. Cold? Warm? A bit of both? It was weird, and it was obvious that I felt that way, shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably.  
“Sorry, do I know you?” I asked, a bit of a nervous edge to my voice that I hoped they missed.  
“Uh. Yeah. I’m Sapnap, from high school...” Sapnap said, seeming confused that I didn’t know.  
Highschool. Of course he had to be from highschool.  
“I uh… don’t remember.” I said truthfully. I could lie, could’ve pretended like I knew who he was, but I was drawing a blank and the look he gave me, which was very quickly becoming more and more saddened, made me know that I’d regret just lying to his face. I wasn’t sure how to really address this, most people actually remembered people they went to highschool with by college.  
“You used to tutor me in highschool. Now I’m actually doing good.” he said, awkwardly laughing, trying to play off like he wasn’t hurt that I couldn’t remember. I wanted to explain myself, suddenly being hit by a heavy, suffocating wall of guilt, but it was a bit difficult to explain standing around like this. 

“Sorry. Uh, I know it’s weird that I don’t remember. We could talk about it, if you want?” I said, hoping the slight waver of my voice went unnoticed, fiddling with the sleeve of my hoodie. A nervous habit, but hopefully one Sapnap didn’t know me well enough to understand.  
I heard Quackity awkwardly laugh   
“Hey guys, why don't we just go to Dennys? We can talk about this later?” He said, continuing to slowly laugh. I could tell he was trying to change the subject, so I nodded.   
“To Dennys we go!” I said. Sapnap shrugged, moving on from the conversation (for now), and following Quackity to the parking lot.  
“Meet at the nearest Dennys I guess?” Quackity said since I had my own car.  
“Sure! See you there!” I said, hopping in my car and turning the ignition, sighing as I tried to remember who Sapnap was, even just a tiny bit. He seemed upset that I didn’t recognize him, I must’ve somehow been important to him.  
After realizing I’d been stalling for quite a bit, and was probably wasting gas, I pulled out of my parking spot and started making my way towards Denny’s.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Here I was. In the Denny's parking lot. Should I go in and meetup with Quackity and Sapnap? I could probably have just gotten back into my car and driven away, but every atom in my body felt terrible about just leaving Sapnap in the dark, I really wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he’d known me, and from his perspective I’d just disappeared. They weren’t here yet, obviously not from around here. Which was really a no-brainer, my hometown was a good couple of states away. I felt bad for not remembering who Sapnap was, or what we did together, I felt bad for not having any memories with him. I knew this would happen at some point, someone from my highschool would notice me and ask me how I was. I thought I was ready for it, but Sapnap had very quickly proven that wrong.

I was soon caught off guard by loud knocking on my window. I thought I was about to get yelled at by a cop or a Karen getting angry that I was just sitting in this spot doing nothing. But nope, it was none other than the guy that was on my mind. Sapnap.   
“Yo, let's go! The Denny's grind doesn't marry itself!” Sapnap said with a laugh.  
I offered him a small smile, knowing full and well that whether or not I wanted to, I had no choice but to explain things now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this! Me and Dirk are working really hard on getting chapters out. 
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	3. Serenade Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap was hugging me, Quackity soon followed suit. I almost didn’t know what to do, acting nearly completely on instinct as I hugged back, overwhelmed but also not wanting to let go.

We all walked into the Denny’s, waiting to be seated until a waiter came over, sitting us down at a booth in a corner. I sat there looking at the menu, nothing looking too interesting, I wanted to tell Sapnap I couldn't remember him, but I felt terrible about it. The waiter came back over to ask what we were having for drinks, Quackity and I got water, while Sapnap got a coke. We sat silent as we waited for our drinks.  
“Uh--so what do you guys do when you're not doing shows?” I asked, starting a conversation in the midst of the deafening silence.   
“We do our college classes, the band is like a side thing but I want to do it full time. But Mr. Quackity has to take all of his time in law school.” Sapnap said laughing at the end.  
“Hey! Law school is fun, thank you very much! Better than crime study.” Quackity retaliated  
“What do you do, Karl?” Quackity asked curiously, looking over at me as though he just remembered I was there.  
“I major in photography and film, and then minor in creative writing.” I stated casually.  
Quackity nods while Sapnap turns to me, “Sounds like a lot for a guy like you.”   
“I wanted to make my own cartoons at some point, but then I found out I’m bad at drawing. I like writing and taking pictures though, so I’ll figure it out from there.” I was glad for the chance to stall in all honesty, but it was nice to talk about it to someone who wasn’t my roommate.  
“Oh that's sweet!” Quackity said with a smile.  
“Yeah. They’re fun courses, so I’m doing pretty well in them.” I replied simply, it was the truth, I was enjoying it.  
The waiter came,returning with our drinks and interrupting whatever Quackity was about to say.   
“Are you ready to order or do you need more time?” The waiter asked, smiling. 

“I’ll have uh, cinnamon roll pancakes, please?” I asked politely, looking at how absolutely exhausted the waiter looked. He probably didn’t have much patience for college students acting absolutely insane.  
“I’ll just have the Santa Fe skillet.” Quackity said looking over at Sapnap.

“Grapes.” Sapnap said with so much confidence I couldn’t understand.  
“Dude, you're gonna have to eat something more than Denny’s grapes.” Quackity said, chuckling slightly. I nodded in response.  
“Fine. I’ll just have steak and eggs with grapes on the side.” Sapnap said, slumping in the booth. I laughed a little, a bit of tension leaving my shoulders.  
As we waited for our food, conversation picked up once again, strangely normal. Talking to Quackity and Sapnap felt natural, like I’d always known them.  
“So do you guys play any video games? Like COD or Portal?”   
“Yeah! Me and Sapnap play Minecraft!” Quackity said.  
I smiled wide. “That's sweet! I play Minecraft too! Maybe we should all play some time. If I remember, that is.” The last part was added sheepishly, admittedly an afterthought.  
“If you remember?” Sapnap questioned.  
I tensed again, having almost forgotten about what I was supposed to be telling Sapnap.  
“Yeah, uh..” I started, unsure of my words. I was trying to get them all organized to be able to say what was necessary.  
I looked over to see the waiter carrying our food. Right on time, I thought to myself. I’d have to bring up what I meant in time, but right then I just wanted to eat pancakes.

Conversation died down once we got our food, everyone focused on just eating. I hadn’t actually realized how hungry I was until I took a bite of my pancakes, and we just stayed in a comfortable silence until we had finished.  
I tried paying the bill but Sapnap stepped in, “Yeah no dude, lemme pay.” He said, putting his card on the table. I sighed, sliding his card back to him “No its fine. Just let me pay.” I protested, giving my card to the waiter with a smile. I waited to get my card back for a moment, Sapnap was just looking at me in disbelief.  
“What?” I asked, nonchalantly.  
“I was gonna pay” He said, still looking at me like I had a second head.  
“And I paid instead. It’s cool.” I sighed, not wanting to argue over who paid. I’d already done it and that was that.  
I thought we were all ready to go so I got up and started heading to the door.  
“Karl! Your card!” Quackity yelled, grabbing it from the waiter, bringing it over and giving it to me. How could I forget something so quickly?  
“Oh. Thanks Quackity” I said generously.  
Sapnap soon followed behind, once we all met up we went outside. I finally had the courage to speak up and tell them.  
“Hey, listen.. I uh..” I started, they both turned to look at me patiently.  
“Back in highschool, I started forgetting things a lot. Like, a concerning amount. And it all just came to this big boiling point where I couldn’t even remember my own family for a while. I had to move schools, so I guess I was just.. Never able to remember you again.” I rambled, pausing for a couple seconds. “Sorry, that was really stupid, you guys probably have something to do. I have to go home and work anywa--” I was caught off guard, warmth surrounding me as I looked down to see arms around me.   
Sapnap was hugging me, Quackity soon followed suit. I almost didn’t know what to do, acting nearly completely on instinct as I hugged back, overwhelmed but also not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE || this chapter was not sponsored by Dennys :)


	4. Swimming Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the frick?” I said, pulling it out of my pocket.  
> There were two phone numbers on it, and a note.  
> “Call us sometime :]”
> 
> “Oh my honk.”

The minute I got in the door I ran straight for my room, heading quickly for my bookshelf of notebooks. I grabbed the nearest one and flipped to the first blank page, grabbing a pen from my desk. The only thing on my mind was write write write. I had to get everything about tonight down. I couldn’t forget them. I wouldn’t forget them.  
“Hey Karl have you seen my-” George said, walking into my room, eyes wide as he sees me furiously scribbling down words. I dropped my pen, noticing him.  
“Oh, I didn’t know you were home.” I said, a bit sheepishly. He was supposed to have been working the night shift at the cafe.  
“Yeah, took off of work cause I was tired as hell. Wanted to do some stuff around the house.”  
“That makes sense.” I said, discreetly trying to continue to write without looking as frantic as I felt.  
“What are you even writing about? I was just trying to ask if you’d seen my sweatshirt but it seems like you're busy.”  
I sighed, very clearly caught. Considering George was my roommate, of course he knew about my memory problems.   
“I.. met some people.” I admitted, keeping it vague just to stall.  
“Some.. people.” George was smiling a little.   
“Go on.” He added, wanting more details  
“I knew one of them.” I said, not about to just spill everything at once just because he asked for more information.  
“Oh my gosh Karl, just spit it out I wanna know everything.” he said rolling his eyes, leaning in the doorway.  
“Oh what the honk, fine. I knew one of them in highschool before my memory fucking died and I forgot him. He was in one of the bands tonight. He recognized me, and all three of us went to a Denny’s and talked for a while. That was it.” I finished my little rant, glancing over at George.  
I earned a little smile and a nod from him, before he decided to speak up again  
“Oh! I got invited to this party in a couple days, wanna come with?” he asked  
I shrugged, do I even have the mental stability to go to a party?   
“Do you know who’ll be there?” I countered. I’d go if he really wanted me to, but I liked to know who was at those events.  
“Not 100% but one of my friends will be, that's the only reason why I’m going.”  
“Is it Clay?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. It was clear I was joking, George just wouldn’t shut up about him usually.  
“You remember him? I thought you stopped writing down whenever I talked about him.”   
“I literally wrote myself a note to stop writing about what you say about him. Yes, I know who he is.” I responded.  
“Over the top but ok.” George said with a little laugh.   
“So you coming or not?” he asked one more time  
“Depends on when it is and if I have to work.” I stated.  
“Next sunday night I think.” George said, looking at the calendar on his phone to see if that was the date, nodding when he was right  
“Alright, yeah. I should be able to make it.” I nodded, standing up from my desk chair.  
“Good cause I didn’t want to deal with Clay’s bullshit all through the night without a life line.” He replied, chuckling.   
I moved to grab a bag of sour gummy worms off my dresser, sitting back in the chair and offering him some.   
“You know, for a guy you seem to hate so much, you sure do talk about him a lot.” I joked.   
“He’s the loser who keeps hanging out with me after class. Plus he helps me with homework, so of course I’ll talk about him.” George said walking into the room and plopping down on my bed  
“He’s stupid, but he’s cute. I hate it.”  
“Mhm.” I said, with false interest. I took the bag of gummy worms back as he clearly wasn’t going to take any, taking a handful for myself and popping them into my mouth.   
“Most people don’t talk about people who help them with their assignments enough to fill twenty pages of their roommate’s reminders.” I finally retorted.  
“First of all, It wouldn’t be twenty pages, it’d just be one, and two don’t choke on those gummy worms.” George said   
“Do you really need me to prove how many pages it was? I asked, seriously, before biting the head off of another gummy worm.  
“Sure.” George said, sitting up looking at me waiting to see the proof.  
I got up to grab another book off the shelf, the last one I’d filled out completely, and flipped through the dated pages until I got to the first mention of Clay. Then I found the last page.   
“This is literally like twenty pages. And I was probably writing details as you talked.”  
George grabbed the book, scanning through the pages. He groaned when he realized I was right.  
“Jesus.” He said, sighing “I really do need to shut up about that guy.”   
“See? The note wasn’t over the top.” I said, patting the sticky note on the cover of my most recent notebook.  
“Yeah, Yeah.” George said, putting the notebook back on the shelf going back to laying down on my bed.   
“Neither of us have work tomorrow, what ever will we do?” George asked sarcastically.  
“I don’t know, avoid each other until 12 am like normal?” I replied with just as much snark, throwing a gummy worm at George’s head.   
George laughed a little, grabbing the gummy worm off his head and putting it in his mouth. He got up and stretched a little looking over at me and waving goodbye   
“Goodnight, lover boy.” George said with a little snicker before leaving my room. I rolled my eyes, shoving my hands into my hoodie pocket. I was surprised to find a piece of paper inside.  
“What the frick?” I said, pulling it out of my pocket.  
There were two phone numbers on it, and a note.  
“Call us sometime :]”

“Oh my honk.”


	5. Staggering Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart was fluttering, I was all giddy and excited, and I couldn’t stop giggling. I finally calmed myself down, and opened my notebook again.

“Alright, alright. I should talk to them.” I finally said, after leaving the note on my desk for a good half hour, debating on what to do. I pulled my phone from my pocket and started to add the first number to my contacts. And then I realized; I had no idea who’s number was who’s. I’d just have to text and figure it out.  
OR NOT.  
“...Hello?” Sapnap’s voice rang crackly through the speaker of my phone. Shit, I must’ve accidentally hit call.   
“Oh! Hey Sapnap.” I said, popping the last P, trying my best to keep the slight shake from my voice.  
“Oh, Karl! Q, I told you he’d call.” The last part of what he said was muffled, and I heard rustling in the background.   
“Hey Karl!” Quackity’s voice accompanied the background noise, but it was significantly louder. Probably shouted from halfway across a room.   
“So why’d you put your numbers in my pocket” I said, a little giddy over the fact that they did it, that they wanted to talk to me, but still I felt the need to ask.  
“I dunno, Q suggested it since he needs more friends.” Sapnap replied, humor lacing his tone.   
“Hey asshole! I don’t need more friends! I get all the bitches and all the fucking play in the world.” I heard him yell confidently.  
I snorted at this.  
“Don’t think I didn’t hear that Karl, you’re on speaker!” My eyes widened, I almost threw my phone.  
“Oh. my honk. I’m so sorry Q.” I said, trying not to start laughing again. However that plan only lasted a few seconds, Sapnap and I bursting into laughter at the same moment.  
“You’re both dickheads!” I heard Quackity yell, but I could tell he wasn’t angry, he was trying his hardest not to join in. I could hear a door slam, it was probably Q running off to his room to ‘sulk’.

“No, Q come back!” Sapnap yelled, still laughing his ass off. Unfortunately my phone was still held up to my ear and Sapnap wasn’t any further from his phone than he was at the start. I winced.  
“Shit, sorry.” He apologized, his tone back to normal though his laughter hadn’t quite died out. I heard the creak of door hinges. That didn’t take long.  
“Are you two done?” Quackity asked, but his tone held no irritation.   
“Yeah, yeah, we’re done.” Sapnap said, i heard a bit more shuffling until I heard Q’s voice closer than it was the last time.  
“Wanna go to the boardwalk with us tomorrow?” He questioned, springing this on both me and Sapnap.   
“Uh, I don’t have work tomorrow?” I supplied, clearly Sapnap knew nothing about this considering the noise of confusion he made.  
“I mean, I don’t either? So I guess if you wanna do this we could.” Sapnap said, mumbling “you’re such a fucking dick” to Q, him responding in a little giggle.  
“What was that?” I asked, managing to avoid laughing.  
“Uh, what time? Also where are we picking you up?” Quackity interjected.  
“Oh, um, I live in Morel. Kinoko apartments, room 404.” I replied.  
“Oh sweet! Not too far away from us!” Q said, I could almost hear the smile on his face.  
“Oh really? Anyway uh, my roommate doesn’t have work either tomorrow, so he might answer the door instead of me. So like, just say you’re there for me or something.” I quickly explained, George didn’t really like it when random people showed up at the door, but I’d rather not get teased relentlessly up until the point that I left.  
“That won’t matter! All that matters is that you’re coming with, so lets fuckin go!” Q said, excitedly.

I snorted. “Okay, yeah, I’m coming with, but George doesn’t know who you guys are. I mean, he’ll probably assume, but..” I trailed off, leaving the sentence there.

“But?” Sapnap said, coming back into the conversation.  
“Shit, sorry. I have a bad habit of not finishing my sentences, I was a little distracted.” I laughed. “Just like, make sure you don’t scare him. He has like, no flight reaction. Only fight.”  
Sapnap chuckled a little. “Alright, we’ll remember that.” He said.  
“Alright, well, I should probably head off to bed if we’re going tomorrow.” I explained, not really wanting to end the call, but the conversation was starting to run dry and I really did need to get some sleep.  
“Alrighty” Sapnap said pausing, hearing shuffling and giggles from the other line before I hear voices once more  
“Night Karl!” Both Sapnap and Q said in sync before hanging up.   
My heart was fluttering, I was all giddy and excited, and I couldn’t stop giggling. I finally calmed myself down, and opened my notebook again. I wrote down important things from the call, and then wrote myself a note about the boardwalk trip. Then, finally, I climbed into bed to get some rest.


End file.
